


And you are????

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Multi, Smut, mini orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was origionally part 6 and I just noticed that I never posted it.</p><p>My take on the time Ianto first met the Captain ... before Cybermen and Darleks destroyed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you are????

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



The music was pumping so loud you could feel it in the marrow of your very bones. Jack sat at the bar nursing a drink as it washed over him, _like a star freighter coming in to land with a bent destrapilator housing._

This trip to London had been as disappointing and pointless as all the rest. Bitch-face Hartman was going to get them all killed with her need for power. Jack sighed and looked down at his refilled glass.

A hand come into his line of sight. Long elegant, fingers that wriggles the note clutched between them. A lure, fishing for the elusive bartender. The bartender snatched the money and two fingers continue to waggle, the man nodded and turned to pour two drinks.

Jack leaned back to allow the owner of the elegant arm room to move closer and his breath caught in his throat as he looked into the face of a T1 worker he's seen earlier that day. Unaware that he had been recognised, Ianto smiled politely and hoped against hope that the Captain didn't have more insults to hurl.

Ianto looked over at the table where Lisa sat, laughing at something being said. He didn't want to come tonight. This had been a disaster from the late alarm to being sent home early after being stuck in the elevator with her majesty Hartman herself and the Captain as they tore strips off each other all the way down the tower _. God, kill me now_. Jack's eyes had narrowed and Ianto knew he was rumbled.

_Get the drinks and escape._

Ianto's fight or flight response was still intact at least as he snatched the drinks and swung to escape but that was when the Captain caught both hands full of drink and stalled the momentum _. Shit._

"Where are you going?" a drunken Jack slurred.

"My girlfriend wants her drink Sir" Ianto answered and Jack's eyes widened at the sound of the title.

Ianto noted Jack's like for the title and was about to speak again when a gorgeous brown hand peeled back Jack's' fingers from one of the glasses and plucked it from Ianto's hand.

"This one? Sweetie, you don't usually do the procuring" she purred as she undressed Jack with her eyes and licked her lips, "God, you are gorgeous, aren't you! No wonder my boy is stunned by you."

Jack was so surprised he could only gape as it sank in that he was being propositioned by this gorgeous couple and a predatory grin slowly formed.

"I'm staying nearly if you want a proper drink, I have hyper-vodka in my room" he finally found his voice and Ianto's eyes widened at the rich boom over the music.

"Sure, Ianto get our coats!" she demanded and he frowned at her in warning.

As they prepared to leave he whispered in her ear, "That's Captain Harkness of T3, you sure about this?"

"You kidding? Look at that arse" she hissed back and giggled.

By the time they reached the Hotel Ianto could feel his erection straining against his tight pants and the way the Captain kept looking at him it was clear he liked the view.

As they entered the room, Jack grabbed the hapless young man and threw him onto the huge bed as he peeled off their coats, rubbing and cupping Ianto's erection with the palm of his hand and he plundered his mouth.

"Hey, don't forget me lovers!" Lisa laughed as she removed her coat and picked up the men's where they had fallen before she slid from her dress to reveal a lovely red garter and corset.

Jack looked up with a grin and gave a soft "wow" to show that he definitely saw her. She giggled and climbed onto the bed where Ianto was whimpering with need.

Her head dipped between the two men as she tasted Jack's already freed member and he grunted as he made eye contact with Ianto. The flush on Ianto's skin was mesmerising and Jack lent down to lick at it. Ianto's eyes flickered shut and he bucked as Jack's hand squeezed.

Ianto tore at his pants, bucking his hips as Jack helped him undress and soon all three were ready for action. Jack watched as Ianto entered Lisa, her sigh of pleasure not uncommon to him but genuinely lovely for Jack to hear for the first time.

After a few experimental thrusts, Ianto found her sweet spot and as she moaned he pounded into her. Jack watched as he stroked himself to full size and then eagerly reached for Ianto with the other hand.

The sensation of Jack's finger breaching him, made Ianto groan and stutter his thrust. Jack was now on his knees, another finger added to the first as he finger fucked the gorgeous man who went boneless on top of his lover. She looked up at the Captain and grinned, then winked _. Yeah?_

Jack pushed the tip of his engorged penis into Ianto who cried out and bucked then stilled as Jack held him at the back of his neck. Ianto was never the middle. He had never had a man fuck him before, this was Lisa's game and Ianto was shocked into compliance as Jack continued to push in until he had he half of his considerable length inside. Then he withdrew an inch and thrust in all the way. Pubes to pubes.

Ianto screamed at the full breach, thrusting deeply into Lisa who was winded by the sudden movement.

Jack laid himself on top on the body beneath him, canting his hips as he felt his full erection sheathed in red hot velvet. Ianto was shuddering as he came from the unexpected sensation. His arse muscles contracted and Jack cried out his own surprise as Ianto brought him off without any fucking necessary. Lisa felt Ianto's manhood buck in her pussy, filling her and she rolled her eyes back as she clenched her teeth, her own orgasm joining the fun.

Lisa was spent, debouched and more than a little drunk and it took a moment for her to recognise the cool air as Ianto was lifted from her. She looked over to watch the Captain laying Ianto on his back in the comforter and running his hands over the pale skin _. Like a horse buyer checking the goods._ She giggled and Jack looked at her.

"Mind if I have some more without you princess?" he whispered and she lazily waved a hand. _Nah. Go for it._

Jack adjusted the semi-conscious man, lifting a leg, propping pillows and taking a little time to examine the generous dick and balls with his fingers and tongue. Jack was pleased to note that despite the drunken state of the man, he still stood to attention, ready for action.

Jack pushed back in, relishing the ability to watch Ianto's face as he was breached, then filled. Ianto's eyes fell open and looked deep into Jack's as they met, joined and moved as one.

 _Gods, this boy is hot stuff._ Ianto bit his lip and Jack swung his hips as he thrust creating a new sensation and Ianto whimpered, which went straight to Jack's dick.

Jack pounded him into the mattress, one hand reaching for the bent leg to pull it higher, allowing deeper thrusts. Ianto's head lolled back, his mouth fell open and he started to bray as Jack hit his sweet spot. The sound was intoxicating to Jack who became frantic. The bed shook as Jack joined the noise with his own whine of lust. Lisa lay more asleep than awake wondering whose wonderful dream she was watching, her's or Ianto's?

Jack came first, screaming with surprise and pleasure as he filled Ianto with his cum. Ianto could feel it like boiling water being poured into his hot, pulsating arse and he roared as he went over the edge.

Ribbons of cum hit Jack's chest and belly as Ianto fired his release over him and Jack was mesmerised by the huge pulsating dick as it slapped between their stomachs. _Another?_

Jack felt a second orgasm swell beneath the first. Gods, it had been a long time since a lover had milked him like this and Jack dropped to kiss Ianto. Tender and sweet as he came again, so much cum that it flowed between Ianto's butt cheeks and onto the sheets below as Jacks thrusts became gentle and soft.

Ianto's eyes rolled back in his head, overloaded with emotions as Jack's orgasm ripped through his psyche. He usually only watched Lisa and their chosen mate for the night for just this reason. Ianto had never met another with a higher threshold than him and as the Captain obliterated his psychic shields and plundered his very soul Ianto came undone.

Jack was trapped, lost and all of a sudden … slammed home. Ianto had flipped them and reversed their order. As Ianto forced himself into him his snarl of lust filled Jack's ears. _Oh shit, another?_

Jack could no longer scream, he could only gasp as he came with Ianto balls deep inside him. It had also been a long time since Jack had allowed another to fuck him and the pulsating red hot dick was drilling for gold as it tore him apart. He felt his shields collapsing and he forced himself to look up into the eyes of a true alpha who had no idea that he was claiming Jack's very soul.

The next morning Ianto and Lisa woke to an empty hotel room and money by the bed for a taxi.

The note said "Thanks for the ride."

Lisa laughed as she read it and Ianto sat quietly as he remembered the night before. He had not drunk the offered drink of water after the sex session, palming it off to Lisa and swapping her empty bottle with his full one as she was always thirsty after sex. As she had no memory of their tryst Ianto was sure retcon had been employed.

Ianto was also sure that he would never forget last night, or the Captain of T3. Was this the only time he would enjoy this level of psychic connection? Ianto fingered the note and wondered if he would ever feel …er …see him again.


End file.
